Wie Kinder, die hinter einer Maske herlaufen
by caracinous
Summary: Niemals waren wir Kinder gewesen und sind es doch immer noch. Gebrannte Kinder, die wissen wie es ist, ein Leben lang unter einer falschen Entscheidung zu leiden... OneShot complete


_So, nach langer Zeit habe ich mal wieder was zu Papier gebracht. Wie immer was Kurzes. Irgendwann habe ich das Zitat von Chamfort gelesen und musste einfach etwas dazu schreiben. Es ist zwar mal wieder was ganz Anderes rausgekommen, als geplant war, aber das muss ja nichts heißen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und danke meiner (sehr guten) Betaleserin Loony, die bei Kommas genauso verwirrt ist, wie ich. XD_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Charaktere genauso wenig wie allen anderen hier. -.- Alles, aber auch restlos ALLES gehört JKR. Sie ist unsere Göttin, wir verehren sie und leihen uns ihre Schöpfungen nur zum Spielen aus. _

**Wie Kinder, die hinter einer Maske herlaufen...**

_Es gibt Menschen, denen die Illusionen so not-_

_wendig sind wie das Leben...Wenn sie der_

_Wahrheit nahe gekommen sind, wenden sie sich_

_erschrocken davon ab, wie Kinder, die hinter_

_einer Maske herlaufen und die fliehen, sobald_

_diese sich umdreht..._

N. Chamfort

Jede Nacht fragte ich mich warum. Immer und immer wieder ohne eine andere Antwort zu finden als meine eigene Sehnsucht, die nie erfüllt worden und schon so lange verloschen ist. Wer von uns hatte klar sehen können, wer die Ausmaße dieses Entschlusses erkannt?

Kaum einer von uns war älter als 18, als er sich Ihm anschloss. Beinahe noch Kinder, die wir nie waren und doch immer noch sind. Gebrannte Kinder, die wissen, wie es ist ein Leben lang unter einer falschen Entscheidung zu leiden.

Ob es Überzeugung war oder Rebellion gegen Alles und Jeden, ein Fluchtversuch- keiner von uns erreichte seine Ziele, Träume zerplatzten und wer hatte es tief im Inneren schon anders erwartet. Niemand, dessen Leben immer nur ein Kampf gewesen war. Jemand wie wir.

Ich sehe die Masken, die sie einst verehrten und jetzt selber tragen. Nicht einmal ich bin in der Lage hinter ihre kalten Fassaden zu blicken, doch weiß ich wenigstens, dass ihr Handeln nicht mehr als das ist.

Was wir uns versprachen geschah nie. War es schon immer McNairs Traum gewesen gefährliche Tiere zu ermorden? Wollten die Lestranges in Askaban verrotten? Hatte Crouch jr. es sich zum Ziel erkoren von einem Dementor geküsst zu werden? Wie stark auch ihre Loyalität zu sein schien, es war nur das verzweifelte Klammern an den letzten Funken Hoffnung. Der sinnlose Versuch etwas zu retten, das nie existiert hatte. Sie alle waren blindlings Illusionen gefolgt, hatten, fasziniert vom Bösen, jede Warnung ausgeschlagen.

Grausamkeit bedeutet Macht, Macht auszubrechen, zu fliehen. Als sie ihren Irrtum bemerkten, war es zu spät, viel zu spät. Sie steckten viel zu tief in ihrer selbsterschaffenen Verdammnis.

Was sonst hätte Pettigrew dazu gebracht seine Freunde, deren Achtung er stets wollte, zu verraten? Die Zaubererschaft huldigte ihm, weil er versucht hatte Black zu stellen. Doch dieser und Lupin wussten die Wahrheit und verabscheuten ihn zutiefst. Obwohl Black ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich auch egal sein konnte... .

Warum hatten wir nicht schon eher versucht diesem Sog zu entfliehen, in dem Er uns gefangen hielt?

Wir hatten Angst. Wir, die von allen gefürchtet waren. Also taten wir das Einzige, was uns sinnvoll erschien: wir kämpften weiter für unsere Träume. Noch fanatischer und noch brutaler. Wie wollten nicht einsehen, was wir taten. Die Grausamsten von uns litten bei dem, was sie anscheinend so einfach zu vollbringen in der Lage waren, am meisten.

Wir sind Mörder, feige Mörder, die für ihre Träume kämpften und damit genau das taten, was ER wollte. Es war nie sein Ziel gewesen uns zu helfen und wir wussten es. Wir wissen es immer noch und doch zieht die Verzweiflung uns wieder zu ihm.

In diesem Kampf können wir nur verlieren, wir sind gefallen und ziehen jeden mit uns um nicht allein zu sein. Wir alle leiden, doch gibt es irgendjemanden, dem es schlechter geht, sind wir dennoch die Stärkeren, die Mächtigeren. Wir glauben das immer noch. Wir wollen nicht untergehen, wir haben Angst davor. Wie sind wie Kinder, die hinter einer Maske herlaufen.

Ende

_Tja, wer genau diese Gedanken hat dürft ihr euch aussuchen. Ich schwanke selber noch – und ich habe es geschrieben. O.o Falls ihr also verwirrt seid – ich bin es auch. g Würde mir natürlich ganz ganz doll über ein Review freuen. Kritik, Lob, Anregung – immer her damit. _


End file.
